What Could Have Happened 2
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Sequel to What could have happened. Based on Seiya's P.O.V. this time, he reflects what he wished could have happened instead of having to leave! Read the prequel before reading this one or you might get a little confused!


Sandra: Well everyone, I decided to make Seiya's P.O.V at last!  
  
*SPOILERS*  
  
Seiya's P.O.V. and flashbacks  
  
******************************************************  
  
I stared at the roof of my bedroom, off duty today, but I didn't want to, I want to be on duty, to keep my mind off the things the way they are now… I wonder why I even came back to this planet, it's not my home anymore.  
  
Closing my eyes, I can see the time I left you, how I wish I could just burn that memory and change it to the way it's supposed to be. Change it so I didn't have to leave, change it so that I could stay by your side, stay at my home.  
  
"Usagi…" Just saying your name tastes so sweet, no matter how long we're apart, I know I can never forget you. All the moments we've had together, I know that there was something between us, but you couldn't let it happen, you're the moon princess, you waited for your prince in shining armour to return to your side, when he wasn't there at all, I was there, but I guess the memories of your prince just wouldn't let me take over… I'm second to him…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'll never forget you." I said.   
  
She looked at me, then she smiled and tilted her head to one side, answering with, "Of course. We'll be friends forever."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, I smirked, what a way to say goodbye Seiya Kou… course, she didn't think the way you did, I guess there was no hope after all, but in her eyes, I knew that she wanted to say something else…Why couldn't she have said what she thought instead? Her answer was so…automatic.  
  
I remember when we went to the theme park together, it was so funny, you practically ate out my whole wallet Usagi, but that didn't matter to me. And when we went front hat ride, screaming our heads off, then we came off and went from stool to stool, those things scared the hell out of us, but when you jumped into my arms, I didn't feel as scared and wanted to protect you from those scary things. It was nice to just hold onto you, I felt warm, but when you pulled away, that warmth disappeared, but I covered it, somehow I knew that you liked being in my arms as much as I loved you in mine.  
  
And remember when you wanted that little bear from the machine, at first I wanted to get it for you but then I thought about it, and I figured that you looked really cute when you was angry, so I kept it for myself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was in her bedroom, when I saw the picture of her and her prince, along with another little girl, he doesn't deserve her, he hurt her so much, I should be the one she should be with, she deserves someone who would treat her right and take care of her. I faced the picture turn and then heard the door click, turning over to her I sat by the table.  
  
I'm going to tell her my identity, she deserves to know…  
  
"I want to tell you something…" I said, getting closer to her, this secret only she can know, there might be others around that might hear. But she backed away, and was blushing deeply.  
  
I was trying to tell her but she kept backing away, until she finally stopped moving away…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I guess it was alright in the end, seeing as she found out sooner or later, but deep down, I knew I wanted to tell her more than just my identity, I wanted to tell her how I felt…I wanted to tell her "I love you." I blinked, I whispered that out loud. Sighing, I wish she could hear that, cause I mean it, every single word, every single letter, it's the truth.  
  
But no matter what, I won't go back, I have my duties as the princesses guard and protector, and I don't want to ruin what's supposed to be destiny between her and her prince, from what I heard, they are to build a crystal Tokyo, I wouldn't want to destroy something as beautiful as that, even if it does mean not being able to be by your side.  
  
But, I just want to know, do you even think about you and I? That spark that glowed between us in the short amount of time? Does our separation even exist in your mind? Do you even think about what could have happened if you have said something different, what you wanted to say instead Usagi?  
  
I felt my hurt sting, clutching my chest, slowly another memory came into my mind, so clearly, it was unforgettable.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I threw my red rose from my pocket at the enemy, how dare they hurt MY Usagi?  
  
I step out of the shadows, and I see Usagi look up at me, at first there was so much hope in her eyes, they were so bright, but then when her eyes reached my own, that brightness was gone, that hope just disappeared. It hurt…   
  
After the battle, I see Usagi sink to the floor, it hurt to see her like this, and I think I know why she's in that state… yet, I don't want to believe it.  
  
"I want to see you…" She sobbed, it was silent, barely a whisper, I felt that every tear that fell was a bit of my heart being torn out.  
  
"I want to see you Mamu-chan…" She screamed, I cringed, so it was true, that man, Mamoru, had such an impact on her life, it turned her into this?   
  
Why can't she just accept me and forget about that man, he isn't worth her tears, he doesn't deserve this delicate angel… kneeling down, I held her shoulders.  
  
"Am I not good enough?" I asked her, she looked into my eyes, I can see some light come back to it, yet it wasn't fully there, can't she see my love I have for her, can't she see the truth? Can't she just forget about him and move on? My question was answered by the faint pink tint on her cheeks, she does understand my feelings, I know that she feels something for me, but I want to hear her say it…  
  
I repeated the question again, hopefully, a little more confident even, "Am I not good enough?"  
  
Why won't she say nothing? Doesn't she want to move on? Doesn't she want to stop hurting?   
  
I can feel my eyes burning up, I wanted to let loose the tears, but I can't, for my sake and hers, I don't want her to see the pain I'm going through, there is too much on her shoulders, I don't want to add on to the already pain she has.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ever since we've returned, I know that Yaten and Taiki has seen the change in me, I'm not as peppy and lively as before…No, I was "dead" in Yaten's words, but then again, how can I be what I used to be, I felt like a stranger to myself, I do as much as I can to get over this grief, to try and move on, even though I know I can't forget you, but I can't…  
  
I know that I should try and tell someone else I love them and that I missed them, then perhaps, I would have my feelings returned and not crushed…  
  
Cause like Taiki has once said to me, nothing last forever…  
  
Yeah right, who am I to kid, I know as well as Yaten and Taiki that my feelings are true and unbreakable, THIS, will last forever, even if I get amnesia, I'm sure that THIS will be the only thing I'll remember…   
  
What surprised me the most is when Sailor Saturn asked me that question, I answered so truthfully, and I know SHE heard me, yet she didn't respond to it…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you love our princess?" Sailor Saturn asked me, we were briefly resting from the battle, I'm still in my Sailor Star Fighter identity.  
  
"Yes I do." I answered truthfully, loud enough for everyone to hear, I look over at Usagi and smiled at her warmly, I know she could hear me, maybe now that I've confessed first, perhaps she would answer me back? Maybe there is hope after all…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Well, looks like all that hope was thrown back in my face, the silence says it all… Her expression guaranteed it. When she turned away, it was permanent. She wouldn't return my feelings.  
  
Eventually, I felt my eyelids getting heavier as I fell into another dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"I need to tell you something." I said as I leaned closer to her, I can see her cheeks turning a rosy red colour, eventually, I got close enough to her ear and inhaled her beautiful scent and said what I wanted to say for so long, "I love You Usagi Tsukino, more than anything in this whole galaxy." I moved away and stared into her beautiful eyes of blue, blonde hair, blue eyes, she was perfect, and I know she was returning the feelings I have for her, as I leaned closer to her, I see her eyes flutter close and our lips made contact, we kissed each other, I can feel the electricity running throughout my body, deepening the kiss, I made it more passionate and took the chance as I slipped my tongue in her mouth, savouring every taste and feeling as much as I can in this hot cavern, I know she enjoyed it as much as I did as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, maybe she will forget about him and move on.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Aishiteru…" I whispered as we broke the kiss for some air, she laid her head on my chest, and I felt like I was in heaven.  
  
"Aishiteru koibito…" She whispered, I felt like I can die right there happily, when all of a sudden, Usagi turned into glass and shattered and it was dark, I heard a cry, Usagi's cry, I ran towards the direction of this pain filled voice, and saw her, reaching out for help. She saw me and I reached for her, wanting to help her, when Taiki and Yaten pulled me away from her, but it didn't stop me to reach for her, but it was getting hopeless as we started to get further apart.  
  
"He never wants to see you again." I heard Yaten's voice echo.  
  
"Don't touch him." I heard Taiki's voice echo.  
  
"I'm sorry…" I said as we disappeared into the dark shadows, I looked around, Taiki and Yaten were gone, I was left alone… Does it mean that I was meant to be alone, destined to be alone, with no one to love or be loved by? Am I supposed to be separated by the ones I love? "Go to her…" I look around, there was a voice telling me, but where was the voice coming from? Eventually I saw a small light from far away, and ran towards it, I saw flames, a ring of flames, in the middle was… "Usagi!" I ran towards her and tried to get as close as I can, I have to save her…Then I heard a laugh, Neherenia and Galaxia. They appeared in front of me and pushed me and I started to fall….  
  
*End Dream*  
  
I took a deep breath, I was bathed in my own sweat, that dream, it felt so…real…  
  
Running my hand through my sweat soaked bangs, I looked out my window, towards the sky.  
  
"Aishiteru Usagi…" I said, feeling a single tear roll down my cheek, I wiped it away furiously and got up, I know that with my heart and soul, She's the only one who can make me what I used to be. I miss her. I love her. I need her…I need Usagi…  
  
"I miss you Usagi…" I chocked out, eventually, more tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't wipe them away, I didn't have the strength to…  
  
"When will we meet again?" I sighed, looking up at my ceiling, I shook my head and wiped away the tears, smiling, almost insane like. Maybe I am insane, and it's cause I'm out of mind for you Usagi.  
  
"Do you know how much I need you?" I whispered out and turned to my window once again, staring deeply at my barely visible reflection, which slowly become clear to me, every detail, every eye lash, every strand of hair, I smiled.  
  
Mt reflection smiles back at me, happily, full of love, myself hugging this angel in my arms as her golden blonde hair mixed with my own midnight blue hair, resting my chin on her shoulder, her, Usagi, my angel, smiled back sweetly and lovingly at me.  
  
This is how we would have looked like before we were parted. This is what we should look like right now. This is what I know we would look like.  
  
"Am I still dreaming?" I hear her angelic voice ask, I hushed her, and gave a small kiss on the cheek. She sighed contently.  
  
"That doesn't matter for now...what matters is that you're here with me koibito, my Seiya-koibito…"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Hey, hey, if you read the first story "What could have happened." Then you would know what's happening here!  
  
Connection! Connection! Ne?  
  
Hehe, review yes?   
  
BYE!!!!! 


End file.
